The Superstar adventure
by melaniecfan4ever
Summary: The cast of the 2012 UK arena Tour of Jesus Christ Superstar thinks they are their characters. Will we be able to help them remeber who they are? Read this to find out. NOT I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CAST


We landed moments after the tornado picked us up. However a quick look around reveled we weren't in Waycross anymore. To our dismay we were in a sandy desert. Thankfully we were near a village. To my surprise a woman approached us. She was clothed in a leather jacket, white dress and black boots and her hair was matted down in dreads with some feathers. She had tanned skin and was heavily tattooed, and she had a green over the shoulder bag. She reached out and offered me a hand and smiled. Looking into her eyes she felt familiar.

"Hey are you guys alright?" the woman asked pulling me up to my feet.

"Yeah just a bit shaky." I said

"Yeah those tornados can throw you for a loop." Josh said.

"Ah I see, well if you like you can stay at our village for a bit." She replied.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"You're in a small village near an oasis. So small in fact it doesn't have name." She said.

"Ok and who are you?" I asked.

"They call me Mary Magdalene. " She replied.

"Wait Magdalene" I said glancing over to a confused Josh.

"That's my name don't wear it out. Everyone else already has." She replied.

"Janie can I have a word with you?" Josh asked.

"Yeah." I said walking close to him.

"Is it just me or does she look familiar?" he asked.

"Now that you mention it, she does." I replied.

"But how?" he asked.

"Wait Josh you gonna think I'm crazy but she sounds like Aunt Mel." I said.

"Are you serious?" Josh asked.

"Look at the tattoo on her right leg and the one on her right hand, the one between the thumb and the index finger." I said.

"You guys ok? You seem to be in deep thought." She said.

"We were just hoping you were my aunt." I replied warmly.

"I don't know where she might be, but I'll try to help find her." She said.

"It's just that you have some great tattoos, they remind me of her." I said.

"Oh I suppose they are a bit unique." She replied.

"Well it's just that she has the same exact ones also." I said.

"Ah well perhaps they were made by the same artist." She replied.

"I doubt it. Their unique to her." I said

"We'll have to find her then. Come on I'll help you find her." She replied. She led us into a sandy village. After a few moments she us into a garden. There stood a long haired man in a white long sleeve shirt that ends at the elbows, black pants and black dress shoes. He seemed to be praying. I couldn't shake the felling he was familiar.

"My lord I've brought you some weary travelers seeking their kin." She said.

"Let them speak so I may aid." He replied.

"Guys I would like you like you to meet Jesus." Mary (Melanie C) said ushering us over to him.

"Please to meet you." We all said.

"So travelers what is it you seek?" he asked.

"My aunt." I replied awkwardly.

"I see you seek a loved one. I shall aid you." He replied.

"Janie a word please?" Josh said pulling me aside, "What's going on with them?"

"I have no idea but I think that Aunt Mel and Ben have lost their minds." I said.

"Are you two ok?" Jesus (Ben Forster) asked.

"Yeah we're fine." I replied.

"Shouldn't we be looking for your aunt?" Mary asked.

"Yeah in a sec." I replied.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"You play along until we figure it out." Josh replied. I turned around.

"Ok I'm ready to start looking." I said

"Good let's go see the king, he might know where to look." Mary replied. With those words they led us to a nearby palace. To my surprise it looked more like a TV show than a home. It was really weird once I realized we were standing in the center of a stage. Standing at the opposite end of it was King Herod (Chris Moyles). This was crazy.

"Well we made it, I'm sorry but you'll have to go alone. The king doesn't like us." Mary said ushering us closer to him.

"Approach peasant." Herod said.

"Hello your highness I have a question. Have you seen my aunt?" I asked

"I don't have time for this. Guard." He replied

"I think I'll go hang with Ms. Magdalene (or Aunt Mel)" I said backing out of the door.

"Did you find anything out?" Mary asked as we walked out.

"NO he was too busy." I said sadly.

"We will find her my child. You mustn't give up hope." Jesus said.

"So what does this aunt of yours look like?" Mary asked

"She's got brown hair and hazel eyes." I said.

"She sounds wonderful." She said.

"She is. She's the only aunt that will talk to me." I replied sadly.

"Then we have to find her. Maybe she could give me some beauty tips." She said.


End file.
